


Всегда будет кровь

by Akitai



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: “Всегда будет кровь”, - говорит бабушка, рассказывая Красной историю о том, как ее отец избил мать до смерти, - “в жизни стройных женщин с большими глазами и длинными ресницами всегда будет кровь, ибо мир не позволит красоте существовать просто так. Но если даже в твоей жизни должна быть кровь, дорогая, пусть не ты будешь той, кто истекает ею.”





	Всегда будет кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always There Will Be Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232641) by [generalzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalzero/pseuds/generalzero). 



(Теперь они сократили ее имя до Красной, и жители деревни уже забыли, что оно означало капюшон ее красного плаща, а не кровь).

Бабушка Красной Шапочки была прекрасной женщиной. Все так говорили, и еще говорили — жаль, что она так и не вышла замуж снова после несчастного случая с ее мужем. Обычно думали, что ее внучка, стройная девочка с большими глазами и длинными ресницами, вырастет такой же, как она.

(Они и сами не догадываются, насколько правы).

Было так приятно видеть, как воскресным утром она вприпрыжку бежит в церковь, ее причудливый плащ с капюшоном летит за ней, как ленты на Майский Праздник. Пожалуй, немного легкомысленно и даже слегка неприлично носить такой пламенный оттенок красного… но это облегчало слежку за маленькой озорницей. Девочка, конечно, не сразу станет настоящей молодой леди, но жители деревни винили в этом то, что она живет со старой вдовой, которая слишком много ей позволяет. Вскоре девушка успокоится, найдет себе ухажера из числа молодых парней и переберется в деревню насовсем. «Надеюсь, бедная девчушка не овдовеет в юности, как ее бабушка, и не умрет, как ее родители», — говорили в деревне. «Все-таки, — продолжали они, — кто-то должен что-то сделать с этими волками».

(Волки, стая поджарых чудовищ со светящимися желтыми глазами и длинными окровавленными зубами, жили в лесу задолго до того, как построили деревню. Каждую ночь они выли).

Маленькая Красная Шапочка всегда совершала длинный поход к бабушке и обратно в одиночку; бабушка не бывала в городе с той самой холодной, туманной ночи, когда принесла свою только что осиротевшую внучку с развалин родительской фермы. Сначала один или два деревенских жителя пытались сопровождать ее, но, несмотря на яркий и заметный плащ, который носила девочка, они теряли ее по дороге. Жители деревни искали потерянную ребёнку до самой ночи, пока яркие желтые глаза не заставляли их возвратиться в безопасную деревню, — а девочка всегда появлялась на следующее воскресное утро, веселая, рассеянная, без единой царапинки, как будто она даже не слышала о волках и других опасностях диких лесов.

(Ее бабушка научила ее слышать шепот в шуршании листьев и поскрипывании веток. Красная говорит на языке леса так же легко, как болтает с односельчанами).

Когда дровосек предлагает своему сыну поухаживать за Красной Шапочкой, мальчик взволнован. Он знал о лесе больше многих жителей деревни — но недостаточно для того, чтобы безопасно проследовать за своей невестой через лес, на ужин к ее бабушке. Именно дровосек первым прошептал слово «колдовство», когда его мальчик не смог вернуться домой. Односельчане согласились — но не могли обвинить в колдовстве бедную скорбящую девушку, которая пришла на похороны в черной шали поверх своего обычного плаща, и затянутыми в черные перчатки руками возложила на гроб дикие цветы.

(Красная носит черное в знак скорби о сыне дровосека, потому что он был добр, но перчатки она носит, потому что под ее ногтями запеклась кровь).

Должно быть, ведьма — бабушка Красной Шапочки, решают жители деревни, удерживая зачарованную бедняжку подальше от нее. В то воскресенье толпа ушла от церкви с зажженными факелами, но никакое количество увещеваний от священника не могло остановить девушку в красном плаще от того, чтобы погнаться в лес вслед за ними. В спешке она была не так осторожна, как обычно, не просила деревья и туман скрыть ее следы — и за ней последовали. Первым человеком, который проследил за ней весь путь через лес до дома ее бабушки, был дровосек, который не позаботился взять с собой колья и огонь. Он размахивал своим большим фамильным топором, который отдал бы своему сыну, чтобы он женился вместе с этим топором и был похоронен вместе с ним.

(«Всегда будет кровь, — говорит бабушка, рассказывая Красной историю о том, как ее отец избил мать до смерти, — в жизни стройных женщин с большими глазами и длинными ресницами всегда будет кровь, ибо мир не позволит красоте существовать просто так. Но если даже в твоей жизни должна быть кровь, дорогая, пусть не ты будешь той, кто истекает ею».)

Толпа так и не нашла ведьму, дровосек так и не вернулся домой, чтобы похоронить свой большой топор рядом с сыном, а Красная Шапочка больше не приходила в церковь. Леса становились все более темными и менее веселыми, и волки становились все многочисленнее и чудовищнее. Они выли по ночам, и иногда жители деревни клялись, что слышали голос молодой женщины, воющей вместе с ними. Они бродили по ночам, и иногда жители деревни клялись, что видели меж деревьев блеск лезвия большого топора и развевающийся кроваво-красный плащ.

(Теперь они сократили ее имя до Красной, и жители деревни уже забыли, что оно означало капюшон ее красного плаща, а не кровь).


End file.
